Yellow Tears
by Emily
Summary: Aisha feels as if everyone has abandoned her.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic. Saban Entertainment owns all of them. I am not making any profit from this story. I hope you all like it!_

**Yellow Tears**

**By: Emily**

In the heart of a large savannah, miles away from civilization, a lone figure slowly made their way across the plains. Though the sun was beating down harshly upon the girl, she took no notice to it, for she had grown accustomed to the heat. The person looked around, scanning the area for anything at all. Seeing nothing she continued walked. They soon came across a large tree, that shaded that area around it. No other forms of life were anywhere near the tree, so one would be puzzled to why it was still alive. But not this person. She knew why it was alive. It did not live on water and sun, but on magick. The tree was not always there, only showing up when the person wanted it to be there. When she needed time to think. And right now, the person needed a lot of time to themselves.

Just a few hours ago, something had happened. Something that had affected the entire planet, even those who didn't know about it. Only a select few knew what it was, even if they hadn't witnessed it firsthand. A sense of peace and love had washed over them, and they knew who it was from. Their leader, mentor, father-figure, whatever it was to them, was gone. The mighty Zordon of Eltar had died. But his death was well worth it, for if eliminated all the evil in their universe. No longer would the earth be attacked from the evils of outer space. No longer would they need their protectors. But even though his death had caused so much good, it did cause some to despair. In fact, it caused a sense of despair to pass over the person sitting under the tree. Despair was not something usual for this figure, for her bubbly personality usually helped other people. But today was different. Today, there was no one she could talk to about what had happened. It was as if she had been forgotten by all of the people she cared for.

_I haven't heard from any of them in the longest time. I wonder if they know what happened today?_ she thought as a wave of sadness crossed over her. _I wish I had been there today, when Zordon was killed. I wish I could have been there to help him, to say goodbye. I wish I knew why this happened._ She sighed as she thought of her biggest wish of all.

"I wish that I could get in touch with all of them," she said whistfully. "I used to write to Kim all the time, but her letters to me just....stopped. I don't even know why. It's as if she was too busy for me anymore. And I _never_ got a letter from Adam or Rocky." she whispered. _That one hurt the most. I've known them since we were kids! Was it too hard for them to just write a letter to me? Any letter, I don't care how long it would be. I just want to hear from them again._

__

Despair once again filled the girl. She tried to push the images of her past away, but the harder she tried the more they pushed their way through. She closed her eyes and a single tear traveled down her face. _I can't take this anymore. Africa isn't home. The animals are cured, and I no longer have a purpose here. The people here....don't get me wrong they're really nice but.....but they're not who I want to be with. I don't belong here. But I don't know where I belong anymore. Everyone I love has deserted me. Everyone._

__

"Not everyone has deserted you, Aisha. Not everyone." Aisha Campbell's eyes shot open as she suddenly saw a person standing in front of her. Though they looked unfamiliar, she could swear she knew them. One look into their eyes, and she was sure.

"Zordon?" she asked, more out of surprise than confusion. The figure nodded once, and a sense of joy ran through Aisha. She quickly jumped up and hugged him, tears of happiness coming to her eyes. When she finally let go of him, she took a step back. "But I thought you were....." the rest of the sentence trailed off.

Zordon nodded. "I am."

"But then how?..."

"Though my life may be over with, I do have some unfinished business to take care of." he said, smiling down at her. "I have come to help you."

"Help me?" she asked, the despair once again filling her. She sat down under the tree again, staring at the ground. "What can you do to help me? And why me? I'm sure that the other rangers need more help than I do."

Zordon sat down in front of her and slowly took her hand. "Aisha, over the years I have been the mentor for many rangering teams. I have known hundreds of rangers, but none of them were quite like you. There's always been a sort of glow to you that there hasn't been for others. You were always there to cheer a friend up, to help the others. And you were one of the few who could resist the temptation of evil. You were strong enough to fight against the evil spells that Zedd and Rita cast upon the others, and you could break them. You are special, Aisha. And the others seemed to forget how special you really are to them."

Aisha looked up at him, tears still shining in her eyes. "Why have they done this to me? Why have they forgotten about me?" Before he could reply, she began to speak again. "It is so hard, Zordon. It's so hard to live everyday here, knowing that they've forgotten about me. And being in Africa doesn't help. It just isn't home. Over the last few days, I've felt trapped. Like I'm stuck here and I'll never be able to get out. I don't think I can live here anymore."

"Well maybe you're not suppose to be here anymore. You have helped to save the animals and you have helped many of others through their problems. It's time that others help you."

Aisha looked up at Zordon in surprise. "My time here is done? How can I be so sure? I never know what to expect here! New things for me to do keep popping up constantly, even if I really don't think I'm the right person for it." Zordon smiled down at her.

"Your time here _is _done." he said, an air of sureness surrounding him. "I know it is. It's time for you to move on. It's time for you to go back home."

"But why should I go home?" she asked in exhausperation. "There's nothing for me there. Everyone seems to have forgotten about me! If I go back," a note of despair could be heard in her voice, "there won't be anyone I can talk to. There's no one that will be able to help me."

"Aisha," Zordon said in a quiet but firm voice, "no matter what you do and no matter what happens, I will be there for you. No matter what happens, I will always be there to listen to you."

Tears of gratitude welled up in Aisha's eyes as she looked up at Zordon, the beginning of a smile forming on her face. Because of his kind words, the sorrow that she had been surrounding herself in disappeared. Just from the short amount of time that they had been talking, she was beginning to feel like the old Aisha. The lively, cheerful, never-a-full-moment Aisha who would never wallow in self pity. The bubbly, yet determined girl, who was ready to go back and talk to her friends. This was the Aisha that her friends would remember, the one that they would never forget again. A full smile appeared on Aisha's face as she threw her arms around Zordon.

"Thank you Zordon," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for everything. You've given me, and all of us, so much."

Zordon blushed slightly at Aisha's words. He slowly stood up as Aisha pulled away from him. He looked down at her, giving her one last smile. "Goodbye, Aisha. Remember, I'll always be there."

Aisha watched as his image slowly faded from view. Soon, there was no trace that anyone other than Aisha had been there. She slowly stood up and started walking away from the tree with a much lighter heart. She knew what she was going to do now. She was going home. As she walked away, she began planning her return to Angel Grove. But before she could get to involved in her plans, a single thought ran through her head. A thought that was smiled upon by a weary being ready to take his well deserved rest.

_Goodbye Zordon. I'll never forget you._

The End


End file.
